Zayn Shmitty
Zayn Shmitty was a musician from Carufell who lived in Tarabrenth. He would perform on the streets to earn money. In Nezus of AeP 446 he got caught up with a group who had stolen a map of part of the tunnels below the city. Zayn wanted to follow them to find his brother who had disappeared into the tunnels. He went with them into the crypts where he encountered the Crypt Keeper. After a long flight from the monster he was killed by its blade. History Zayn developed a love of music at a young age. His earliest memory was playing his lyre for his younger brother. Unfortunately his parents saw his music as a waste of time and thought he was bad at it. Zayn had an argument with his parents and left his home to move to Tarabrenth. Zayn believed his brother came with him. There he performed on the streets earning little money. At some point his brother disappeared in the tunnels. One day he saw someone trying to break into a government building. He snuck in after them. This man was Veldud Mirthfow. He along with Yoseph Thelandir and Tarron Kesvin, were going to follow a stolen map to treasure in the tunnels. Zayn saw this as an opportunity to get his brother back. Throughout the first day moving through the tunnels, Zayn played his lyre. It’s scratchy sounds echoed through the halls causing the others unease. When they camped at night Zayn thought about the stories he heard about the tunnels. They said there were rooms here where no sound could be made. The thought and the dark made him shiver. The next day the group encountered a refuse pile and an old woman. She was the first of the people they saw in the tunnels to speak with them. Zayn asked about his brother. She said he was probably dead. But with the promise of food she lead them to the staircase they sought. All four of them walked down the stairs leaving the old woman behind. She had refused to enter. They were now on the map. The first room was an old temple. On the ground scrapes. On the wall a shrine to Nezeril. Veldud moved to the next. But he triggered a trap. A blade fell from the ceiling. Zayn carefully stepped over it. Their expedition led them to a room that smelled of death. In the room were two huge rodents with matted fur. They slept but at any moment could awake. On the other side was supposed to be a door to treasure. Without making a sound Zayn and Veldud crossed. They couldn't get the door open on the other side and had to cross back. Once more they were careful to make a sound. But they did hear something. A stomp and scrape echo through the halls. They moved to the crypt where Yoseph broke a leg bone and handed half of it to Zayn as a weapon. Once more they heard the stomp scrape. They walked down the hall to the well. With the loud stomping behind them they had to jump down and swim through a tight passage. Zayn dropped down trying to keep his lyre dry. He squeezed through the underwater passage and emerged into a cavern. There the four waited thinking themselves safe. Someone mentioned to Zayn his brother was probably dead. Zayn didn’t know what to say. When they left the cavern they returned to the crypt but found the layout changed. One passage was simply gone. But they found the Crypt Keeper. It was the source of the stomp scrape. It chased down Zayn with it’s scythe and cut the musician in half. At his last moment Zayn realized his brother had never been down here and had never been in the city. Appearance Zayn was an extravagant dresser of average looks. He always carried his lyre with him. Relations Zayn believed he had a brother who got lost in the tunnels. This was his driving motivation for entering the place so many had been lost in. The deeper Zayn went the more he started to realize his brother wasn’t here. He either wasn’t real or lived at home with the parents Zayn abandoned. Tarron knew Zayn. They both had performed on the streets of Tarabrenth. Powers Zayn was a poor musician who often didn’t earn enough from his performance for food. Zayn also had a disconnect from reality. But he was good at surviving alone on the street. List of Appearances: Campaigns # Crypts of Carufell Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Carufell Union